DRK-1 Probe Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = DRK-1 "Dark Eye" Probe Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Arakyd Industries Darth Maul | hoogte = 0,30 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Spionage | prijs = 16.000 Credits | affiliatie= Darth Maul Sith | units = | era = }} thumb|150px|DRK-1 Probe Droid De DRK-1 Probe Droid ("Dark Eye") was een model Probe Droid onder andere door de Sith en Darth Maul gebruikt. Bouw & Uitzicht De DRK-1 (ook wel Dark Eye genaamd) was een bolvormige Repulsorlift Probe Droid met een doorsnede van 30 centimeter. Hij zag eruit als een zwarte bal met verschillende sensors en camera’s aan verbonden. De DRK-1 werd gemaakt door Arakyd Industries en leek sterk op de ER-1C Probe Droid. De DRK-1 was een ontzettend dure Droid en één met een erg dure licentie. De Droids waren bijzonder stil en konden tot op twee meter een persoon benaderen zonder dat deze iets in de gaten had. Het waren ook erg intelligente Droids die vaak gesprekken afluisterden en zich daarop probeerden te baseren om een persoon te vinden. Eens gelanceerd bedachten DRK-1 Droids hun eigen strategie om de missie tot een goed einde te brengen. De Sith ontdekten dat deze Probe Droids perfect konden worden verbouwd en aangepast voor hun doeleinden. Taken DRK-1’s konden razendsnel opereren dankzij hun Repulsorlifts. Bergen, moerassen, mijnvelden noch methaanmeren waren te gevaarlijk voor deze Droids. DRK-1 zochten hun doelwit zonder hen vervolgens te confronteren. Deze Droids bezaten immers een heel arsenaal aan sensors waardoor ze alles konden opnemen wat er zich in hun omgeving afspeelde hetzij auditief, visueel, thermisch, biologisch en chemisch. Met hun grote antenne konden ze vervolgens deze gegevens doorsturen naar hun opdrachtgever. Deze Droids hadden geen enkel respect voor privacy en vertelden soms ook details waarover de opdrachtgever niet wenste te beschikken. Een standaard DRK-1 bezat één plaats waar een wapen kon gemonteerd worden. Als dat gebeurde, werd er meestal een Microgrenade Launcher geïnstalleerd. Deze konden zelfs tijdens gevechten schade toerichten omdat de DRK-1 zo geruisloos opereerde. Darth Mauls Sith Probes De DRK-1 Droids van Darth Maul waren uitgerust met allerlei wapens zodat de Droids ook mensen konden uitschakelen. Hij installeerde Blasters, stun blasters en gifpijltjes in de DRK-1 Droids om zijn doelwitten te belagen. Darth Maul kon zo’n zes DRK Droids besturen via zijn Wrist-Comlink hoewel de Droids zelf ook over een autonoom denkpatroon beschikten. Zo hadden ze een zelfvernietigingmechanisme om te voorkomen dat ze werden gevangen genomen. Hun sterkste eigenschap was dat deze Sith DRK-1’s waren uitgerust met Sith krachten die hen de Force deden voelen. Een DRK-1 kon een Force Sensitive persoon aanvoelen en traceren door de aanwezigheid van Midi-chlorians. Dit was een gevolg van de Sith kracht genaamd Mechu-Deru. De DRK verzamelde de gegevens van de Force aura van een persoon. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Qui-Gon vernietigt een DRK-1 Deze Droids waren tijdens de Battle of Ruusan vaak gezien en gebruikt door de Sith. Bijna 1000 jaar later, ging Darth Maul aan de slag met een aantal DRK-1 Droids om hen te gebruiken tijdens zijn missies. De kennis hiervan was afkomstig uit een Sith Holocron van Darth Sidious. Maul gebruikte speciale Sith technieken en voorwerpen om deze Droids aan te passen. Hij kon een deel ervan opbergen in de Scimitar zodat hij ze altijd bij zich had op een missie. In zijn zoektocht naar de Vigos van Black Sun, liet Maul DRK-1 Droids los op Ralltiir. In 32 BBY lanceerde Darth Maul drie DRK-1 Droids op Tatooine om Amidala op te sporen. De bewoners van Mos Espa aanzagen de zwarte bollen als een gewoon doorsnee model Probe Droid en gaven er geen aandacht aan. In plaats van Amidala op te sporen, kregen de DRK’s echter Anakin Skywalker en Qui-Gon Jinn in het vizier. Qui-Gon voelde de aanwezigheid van de Dark Side in de Droid en vernietigde het. Hij wist dat de situatie niet pluis was en drong aan om snel naar het Royal Starship terug te keren. Een andere DRK had Darth Maul echter bereikt en vertelde hem over de vondst in Mos Espa. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *DRK-1 in de Databank *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Dark Side Sourcebook *Threats of the Galaxy category:Security Droids category:Arakyd Industries category:Sith Order